The priest's daughter
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: One shot. What did Auron do as he waited in Luca for the others? And what about the rumour he had a relationship with a priest's daughter? Please R/R.


_Disclaimer:_ Final Fantasy belongs to Square. I don't own any money with this.

_Author's Note:_ My version of what Auron did in Luca while he waited for the others to arrive.

_Rating:_ PG

The priest's daughter

_She was awaiting him outside, beneath the mountains, as she had done the last four weeks. He stepped closer. She was looking like a girl with her short, black hair, almost cut boyish and the slender body, but she was acting more like a woman. She had told him that being a priest's daughter meant to behave adult, but he didn't quite believe this was the reason. She had something so calm, almost introverted, tender in her eyes… It underlined her empathy. He had never met anyone like her and her father, so open for the feelings and stories of other people. He knew he had to tell her good-bye. If he wouldn't, he would stay here with her. But this was not his fate. He had promised to protect Braska. He needed to continue his way. He had chosen._

_She turned as she heard his footsteps. He stopped and she stood up. Her green eyes focused on him._

"_You are leaving", she said._

"_Yes", he replied._

_She nodded. _

_He felt the urge to say something, something to make it easier for her – or him._

"_You are young. Just seventeen. You will find someone else", he said._

_She cocked her head to the right and smiled: "If you want to convince yourself, believe it. I myself will believe the contrary."_

_He looked at her in desperation. _

"_Leave now. I will not hinder you from following your fate", she said. _

_He didn't move. _

_She passed him, barefoot as she always was in evening. He could smell the soft, innocent sense of her perfume. He reached out his hand and grabbed her arm. _

"_Leore", he said._

_She softly loosened his grip and touched his cheek with her right hand. "Good luck", she said and went off._

* * *

Auron stood before wooden garden door to the little house in Luca's outer district. He laid his hand on the door handle. He had never had a home like that. He had never imagined having a home like that, except in the four weeks he had been with her.

He opened the door and stepped in the front garden. Flowers bloomed on the lawn. He stopped behind the garden door and looked at the front door, five meters in front of him. He hesitated. It had been such a long time. And he didn't even know if he had the right address. Suddenly, a young girl, maybe five or six years old came from the backyard of the house, rushing to the front door. She stopped as she saw him. He looked at her. She was a cute child. Long blond hair, curly, fell around her face. Her water blue eyes looked at him in awe.

"Hello", he said.

The girl still stared at him. He had never been good with children.

"Are you a guardian?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes."

The girl ran to the backyard she came from.

"Mummy!" he heard her shout. "There is a guardian standing in our garden!"

He heard short laughter and a female voice reply. "Dear, why would a guardian visit us?"

It was her voice. He was right. She had a child. And surely a husband. He turned.

"Look! There!" he heard the voice of the child. He turned again and saw that the child had dragged her to the front garden, holding her hand tightly, pointing at him.

She stared at him.

She had let her hair grow. It fell down to her shoulders, softly blowing in the wind. She had kept her slender figure. She wore knee-length black trousers and a simple white shirt, underlining her bronze skin tone perfectly.

"Auron?" she finally said, her words more sounding like a question.

"Is this Sir Auron?" the girl asked.

"Yes, dear", Leore replied, her expression still filled with disbelief.

"The guardian of Lord Braska?"

"Yes", Leore said automatically.

He looked at her without saying anything.

The girl watched them both and obviously decided two grown-ups staring at each other speechless wasn't too exciting.

"I am going back and play with Lollop", she said and dashed back.

"Lollop is her rabbit", Leore said and tried for a little smile.

"Oh", he replied.

"But do you want to come in? I am sorry. I am just a little bit… confused", she said.

He nodded and followed her in. She led him to the living-room.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

He shook his head. He took down his sword and searched for a corner to place it.

"Oh, just lean it against the wall", she said.

He did.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked.

"I don't want to disturb you", he replied.

"You don't disturb me", she said and smiled. It still wasn't the smile he was used to see on her face.

"Your daughter…" he said.

"Marja? She is busy with feeding Lollop", she said.

He hesitated, then sat down.

"I really don't want to disturb you."

"You don't. It is weekend."

"What are you working?"

"I am doctor in the hospital", she said. "On a part-time basis."

"That suits you."

"Thanks."

"And your husband?" he asked.

"I have none."

He looked at her.

"I adopted Marja a year ago, after Sin destroyed the Lirochal island."

"She is very cute."

"Yes, she is."

"And you? What are you doing in Luca?"

"Braska's daughter will come here tomorrow", he replied.

"Oh yes. Yuna is her name, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"She has decided to become a medium."

"I have promised him to take care of her."

"As her guardian."

"Yes", he said.

She nodded her head.

"I thought… I might visit you before we depart", he said.

She looked at him intensely.

"Who killed you?" she asked.

"Yunalesca."

"I have suspected something like this", she mumbled.

"Your empathy has grown."

"I would say I am just a keen observer. I suppose the promise you gave Braska is keeping you here."

"Possible."

She looked at him. "I am very happy that you are here."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"You look very beautiful." He said the words as if he would test how they sound.

"Thank you."

They looked at each other.

"Maybe I should go now." He stood up.

"Stay overnight", she suddenly said.

He looked at her.

"Don't tell me you don't wish to", she said.

"I am dead."

"You are here."

"I don't know if it would be any use… If it is possible", he said.

"We'll see that, then. And even if not… I would like to sleep a night beneath you. Just one. So that I can remember how it is in my life. I have such few memories with you."

He looked at her and nodded. She smiled – the way she had smiled ten years before.

"Great", she said.

* * *

He woke up by the sun the next morning. She was still asleep, her head on his shoulder, resting peacefully. He looked at her and wished it all was differently. But his path forward was clear. He had promised Braska.

He stood up slowly, trying not to wake her up. He took his clothes on. They covered the scent of her, of the last night, of all unspoken words.

He went down the stairs and took his sword out of the living-room. He was ready.

"Good-bye", he heard her voice behind him.

He turned. She stood in the door, covered in a dressing gown.

"I wish it was all differently", he said.

She shook her head. "No, don't. If you hadn't become Braska's guardian, we would never have met."

"And you wouldn't be sad."

"I am just as sad as you are."

"If this is over, I will ask Yuna to send me."

She nodded.

"Will you visit me?" he asked.

"You know I don't believe in this."

"We had so less time. And I have so much more to tell you", he said.

"I will think about it", she said.

He nodded.

"Can you kiss me a last time?" she asked.

He put his sword aside and kissed her on the lips.

Tears fell out of her eyes and onto his face. He let go off her. She smiled.

"Go now", she whispered.

* * *

He saw her standing in front of him.

"You came", he said.

"How is it on the other side?" she asked.

"Like every place without you."

"I will meet you up someday. Until that day, you can tell me your stories", she said and sit down.


End file.
